Bio
Bio 'Main/Primary Characters:' 'Zeke' Zeke is the quick thinker. He want to get it over and done with. He is the only one of the 4 to be not infected with the diease. From Episode 1 ''' He has 2 cousin that he ends up losing. He is confident but stubborn. Throught the episodes you can notes he does it the way he want to do it. From '''Episode 7 '''he makes the remark " I'm getting one , I don't know about you's ". Much of his persnal history is very unknown. Quintin Quintin is the smarter one. He's the oppisite of Zeke he want to take his time and solve this problem. Much of his Personal history is unknown. In Episode''' 1 'He is infected with the diease which seem to a minor case of it. After attacking Zeek but getting knock out. He turn to normal and is confused on what happen. He seem to loss his memory while turning to that state of being. He dosent turn back to that state untill '''Episode 5. ' '''Mathew Mathew is appeares in Episode 2 'were he was discovered in a parking lot. If he was diease or not was not known. He adventures with Quintin and Zeke. He got pulled away at end of the episode. Then he rejoined the crew in '''Episode 4. '''He official becomes a main character. He sticks with the crew all out to '''Episode 7. '''Mathew hasn't went Crazy/Zombie state yet. This futher gives the idea he was uses as bait or his infection isn't as bad. He had a girlfriend named '''Makayla. '''She end up getting attack by two zombies. Most of history is unknown. TyeVon TyeVon is introduce in '''Episode 4. '''He was laying down on a bench with a white Cloth/Blanket. He seem scared and protected his-self. He later explained himself. He loss his mother and just like most of people family and friends his mom just disappeared. He found out that these beast can't easily see the color white. He invited Quintin and Zeke into his home. Invaded by a monster then defeating it they hear a cry. They discover '''Mathew ' in his basment with a few other suprisements. TyeVon gets infected by the end of the episode. He react to the bite as getting nibble by a dog. He stick with the crew to end of the season. '''Secondary Characters: Brendon Brendon appeared in Episode 5. 'He is hidding behind a couple of garbage cans. He walk with our Adventurers to be soon taken away and get infected. He later shows up in TyeVon basement. His sight was not full of joy but of terror. While he was attempting to attack them. Dosen't appear in anymore episode. He take up the role of a Side Character or a Special Guest Character but Season 2 he will show up more. 'Tim(new) No Available info on him. He appeares in Season 2. 'Izais(new)' No Available info on him. He appeares in Season 2. 'Side Characters:' 'Araceli' She appeares in Episode 1. She is Zeke's cousin who history is unknown. She end up missing which takes a toll on Zeke. Saray She appeares in Episode 1. 'She is Zeke's cousin who history is unknown. She end up missing which takes a toll on Zeke. Christan Cruz The son of Dr.Cruz . He appear in '''Episode 3(Missing). '''He come back from a vacation and finds his dad missing. He finds a bag with notes his dad wrote for him about how to surive. With several other things like maps, foods. Christan is stuborn and ingorant and uncaring. He later telll Quintin and Zeke " Take this stupid bag " and left and never to be found. It just like he Disappeared. Tyrese He appeares in Episode 1 . He loss his family and is loney. He soon disappeared at the end of the episode. 'Crazies/Zombies Characters: 'Dr.Cruz' He is in Episode 2 and up. '''He was the Crazy person no one wanted to belive. He knew this was going to happen. No one took him serious. He had a solution but why didn't he take it himself, no one knows. Now he has a full blown infection. His past is patchy but will be clear in the future. Jameel A small quick attacking zombie. Appeares in '''Episode 3 Tyrell A zombie after being bitten by Jameel in Episode 5. 'Special Guest:' 'Makayla' Appeares in '''Episode 6. '''She is reunited with her boyfriend Mathew. She stick with him but then get attacked. She later gets infected attemting to kill the Adventurers then she get her neck snap by TyeVon who was missing.